Fairy Tale: Crystal Maiden and the Black Riding Hood
by BuffaloBorgine
Summary: Just a mixed not-so-fairy fairy tale with warcraft characters being in the story. Mainly humor and yaoi.


Fairy Tale: Jaina the Crystal Maiden and Sylvanas the Black Riding Hood

Character: Jaina – Crystal Maiden (Snow White)

Sylvanas – Black Riding Hood (Red Riding Hood)

Arthas – The Hunter

Kel'thuzad – Crystal Maiden's Stepfather, the Evil King (The Evil "Queen")

Illidan – The Druid (Big Not-so-bad Wolf)

Tyrande – Black Riding Hood's Grandma

Kael'thas – Handsome Prince ("Lucky" Prince Charming)

Once upon a time, there was a beautiful Princess, her name was Jaina. She practiced magic of ice so that people called her the Crystal Maiden. Jaina's father, the good old King, died because of heart-attack so her mother, the Queen decided to marry the Hand of King, the wise Kel'thuzad. But not until the Queen died did Kel'thuzad showed his true face, first he wanted to be the only King so he had used a deadly spell to cause the King's heart-attack, and second he had never loved the Queen, he only married her because doing so would make him the King. When Kel'thuzad rose to be the King, he decided to eliminate every remaining royal members, and Jaina wasn't out of the list. The Evil Stepfather hired a hunter to do that job.

Fortunately for Jaina, the hunter, whose name was Arthas, was her youth friend and now was her lover. He killed all the other royal members but spared Jaina's life. Though it was lucky for Jaina, to Arthas, it was totally the bad luck. No one knew that he was in a secret relationship with the Evil King. Now he didn't complete the job the King gave him, he was sure that this would be his end. So he ran deep into the forest, hoping no one could find him.

Talking about Jaina, she ran into the forest as well, but her luck had ended. The Evil King had foreseen her escape and disguised into a water selling man. After a while running, Jaina met the seller, and she was too thirsty that she bought a water bottle to drink. She didn't know that was poisoned water, so after drinking the water, she collapsed and Kel'thuzad was sure that she had got into her eternity slumber and he teleported back to the castle. But the problem was that Kel'thuzad had two water bottles, one with poison and one with soporific potion and the one that he gave Jaina was the latter.

The sleep-inducing potion only had effect for half a day.

While Jaina was still asleep, the charming Prince Kael'thas was walking through the forest and found her by chance. He was afraid that she had died so he walked over to her, kneeling down and lowering his head close to her face to check if she was still alive. And it was then the potion lost its effect. Jaina woke up, finding a man was too close to her and thought that he would do something bad to her, she slapped him right at the face. Prince Kael explained to her that he had no bad intention and was just trying to help her. Jaina said her sorry and asked the Prince to help her revenge. She told him that she had been assassinated by the hunter and just having heard about that, Kael'thas reassured her that he would kill the hunter for her. Jaina dropped her jaw and tried to say that the hunter wasn't bad, the one behind everything was the Evil King but the Prince had vanished into the forest.

About the hunter, he was a man after all. When he was running through the forest, he caught sight of a girl wearing a black hood, and that was Sylvanas, the Black Riding Hood. She was on the way to her grandma Tyrande's house when a huge blind and horned wolf jumped out of the bushes. She was very shocked and didn't know what to do. The wolf had just asked her where she was going when a giant hammer came from nowhere hit the wolf right at the face and knocked it out. She turned to meet her savior, the hunter and thanked him for saving her. To her surprise, Arthas told her that he only wanted to rape her instead of letting her being eaten by that wolf, and he actually did it.

The charming Prince was following the hunter's track when he met the wolf, who had just recovered from the blow. The wolf turned out to be a druid, his name was Illidan and he wasn't bad after all, only had just broke away from the doghouse of Sylvanas's grandma. Kael asked if Illidan had seen a hunter named Arthas and found that the druid was also finding that damned hunter. So the two became friends and went along to find Arthas.

After three days, Jaina didn't receive any news from the Prince, she began to get worried and decided to go find him. When she got into the forest, she met Sylvanas, who was tracking down the hunter. Jaina asked her what happened and Sylvanas told her the story. Jaina was very angry at Arthas about what he had done to Sylvanas and joined with the Black Riding Hood to go punish the hunter.

The Charming Prince and the Wolf hunted down Arthas before the two ladies. The Prince charged Arthas guilty for assassinating the Princess and went into a fight with the hunter. The Wolf aided him in the fight. But the hunter was cunning, he had more skills than the Prince could figure out. Arthas decided to use Mega Charm onto Illidan to slow him down, unexpectedly, the spell hit Kael instead of Illidan. The spell was critically effective and Kael immediately fell in love with the hunter to both Illidan's and Arthas's surprise. The Wolf and the Hunter looked at each other for a while before deciding to end the fight and share the love of the Prince.

When the Crystal Maiden and the Black Riding Hood arrived, they were too shocked to know that the Prince, the Wolf and the Hunter had become a happy family. The two ladies fainted at the scene. The news about the family of three also reached the Evil King, who immediately got a heart-attack and died.

So the Prince, the Wolf and the Hunter lived happily ever after.

The end.

:

A/N: This is just a yaoi-comedy that I have with my friends, hope that it wasn't so stupid.


End file.
